


Scars

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Stan Pines, Angst, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan and Ford have a talk about Stan's "tattoo".





	Scars

“So now I remember where I got the scar on my arm, and I think _this_ one,” said Stan, pointing to a tiny scar on his leg, “is from a fight I had when I was a kid, but I _still_ haven’t figured out where I got my tattoo.”

Ford startled. “Tattoo?”

“Yeah, you know, the one on my shoulder.” Stan scratched at it. “Looks it might be some prison gang thing, but—”

“Stan.” Ford’s voice held steady, though his body was trembling. “That isn’t a tattoo.”

“Oh, really? Then what is it?” asked Stan.

Ford told him.

“Oh,” Stan replied, flatly.

“‘Oh’?!” Ford repeated. “Is that all you have to say about it, ‘oh’?”

Stan shrugged. “Well, it sucked, but it’s not like we can undo it, so why bother?”

Ford stood up in a huff. “It was the worst fight of our entire _lives_ , Stanley!” Ford exclaimed, pacing around the living room. “I don’t know how you can act like it doesn’t even matter! I—I...” He trailed off. Tears filled his eyes. He stepped over to Stan and put a hand over the mark.

“What is your damage, Ford?”

Ford let his fingers trace the lines of Stan’s brand. “I just… Doesn’t it bother you, now?”

“As a matter of fact, no,” Stan answered stiffly. “What’s bothering me now is that _you’re touching it_.”

Ford jerked his hand back. “Sorry.”

Stan looked him over, like he was trying to puzzle something out. “Alright, c’mere,” he said at last, arms wide open.

Ford accepted the hug. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“S’okay,” Stan replied. “I’m sorry for a lot of things, too. But hey, at least we can make up for it, right?”

Yes, that was true, though it hadn’t seemed like it just a short while ago. “Right.”


End file.
